Some Nights
by fromthehillbythelake
Summary: "You didn't hear me come in?" he asked, his face innocent but his eyes glinting in wickedness. Eli walks in on Clare doing something embarrassing. Eclare ONESHOT.


**Okay. This is smut for the sake of smut. There is honestly no plot. Sorry not sorry, cause it's smut, alrighty? ;)**

**There is fluff, and a dash of rainbows, but this is really porny okay? Don't like? I'm sorry, don't read.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**I don't own.**

* * *

**-x-**

"_What are you doing here_?" she shrieked, slamming the laptop shut and ripping her hand out of her shorts.

"I live here?" he quirked an eyebrow and she blushed. "And I got to leave work early," he went on, taking in her disheveled appearance and unabashedly staring at her tits, which were practically bursting out of her tank top from her haste to close the screen. She pulled off her headphones, ripping out some of her hair as she did so.

"You scared me," she squeaked, busying herself with some papers on the desk.

"You didn't hear me come in?" he asked, his face innocent but his eyes glinting in wickedness.

"N-nope," her voice was shaky and then she started fiddling with some pens, praying he'd leave the room so she could eliminate the evidence of what she'd been doing.

"What were you looking at?" he was nothing but smooth as he took sinuous steps toward her.

"Nothing," she said, a little too loudly. "Just doing some writing...and stuff."

"And stuff?" his voice was steady.

"Just stuff," she answered thinly, turning herself away from him in her chair, him still advancing on her.

"Can I see?" he asked lowly, standing directly behind her and she could feel his eyes slide down to her chest.

"No!" she blurted, a little too forcefully. "I mean, it's boring, you won't want to see..."

"Nothing you write is ever boring," he said in hushed tones, his fingertips glancing down the front of her throat before his palm grasped surely at her breast. "Open it."

"I-," her eyes fell shut and her breathing quickened. She only hesitated for a moment before she turned to wrap her arms around his neck, desperate to distract him.

But just as she was about to kiss him, he reached around her to open the laptop and loud moaning burst from the speakers.

"Eli!" she cried, smacking him forcefully. She shrunk further into herself on the chair, covering her face with her hands after pushing the Mute button on her laptop.

Eli caught two women on the screen pleasuring each other and saw the COSMOpolitan logo before Clare hastily minimized the windows, looking out between her fingers.

"You watch lesbian porn?" he leaned down and placed his hand on her skin where her traitorous shirt had ridden up and her treacherous shorts had fallen down.

"Get your hand off me or I'll break it off," she snapped, embarrassed and jumpy, trying to pretend like his touch wasn't affecting her.

"That's fucking hot," he growled in her ear. She blushed even deeper.

"Well it's never going to happen, so you can fucking forget about it," she snarled, her voice muffled by her hands because she still refused to look at him.

"Clare," his low tones making her shudder. "Don't be embarrassed. My sexy girlfriend was masturbating and it was amazing...I don't get to see this side of you very often," he went on, his voice gentle. "Am I doing something wrong, is that why you watch girl porn?" he pressed, taking her hands off her face to hold them.

She sighed, pulling her hands from his to play with her fingernails.

"No," she relented finally, "you're perfect. It's just that...girls in porn are more sensual than couples, and it reminds me of you when I want to...you know. And their bodies are softer and slighter and it looks more gentle like the way you are with me...does that make sense?" she let out a burst of relieved giggles when he trailed kisses along her jaw.

"Perfect sense," he laughed, biting at her neck. "You should finish," he leaned against her, eyeing her intensely.

"I-I can't," she rambled, stuttering nervously. "I can't do that while you watch..."

His eyes lingered dangerously on her lips. "Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing!" she remarked pointedly.

"Clare, I've seen you naked before," he smirked. "It'll be fun," he cocked his head, his eyes teasing.

"I just can't..." she whispered, looking at her feet curled beneath her on the chair. _Why was this so hard_?

"I'll start the video," his voice was husky, and he reached to maximize the windows again. Clare had to look away when he restarted it, the blunt image of the women making her blush crimson. He paused it with a small tap of his fingers, and grinned slowly, hungrily at her, his eyes hooded and a little dark.

He moved behind her, his stomach against the back of the chair and slid his hand over hers, guiding it into her shorts again. She tried to push him off, but his grasp was firm.

"Eli-" she protested weakly, but he was unrelenting. He pressed the Start button with his other hand, and the video started playing.

The women started undressing each other, and realizing that the sound was still off, Eli touched the volume button. Soft, feminine moans filled the air.

"Touch yourself," he breathed against her neck, devouring her skin. "Touch yourself like you do when I'm not here."

He continued nipping her throat, one hand squeezing her breast over her bra, the other reaching down her shorts again to rest on top of hers.

She started to relax, getting lost in his ministrations, and began moving her fingers up and down her slit slowly. She concentrated on the screen, mimicking the way the women moved their fingers over each other.

She bit her lower lip in concentration, circling faster, his hand still overtop of hers. He watched, fascinated, as she shut her eyes, continued to tug on her lip, and let out a few harsh breaths before she keened loudly, her back arching in pleasure. He could feel the wetness between her legs as he pushed her hand away gently to cover her mound.

He flicked his fingers over her clit, in awe of the way her body shook. He smiled, moving his fingers _just like that _so she bucked against his hand. He alternated his speed, curling a finger in, his pants tight and uncomfortable. She wiggled her hips, and he continued to work, feeling her body locking up. She grabbed his cock over his jeans, stroking him in that gentle way that left him breathless.

Her other hand gripped the seat, her knuckles white, and just as he knew she was about to come, he stopped, smirking when she mewled in frustration.

"_Eli-_" she moaned, but he was already ripping off her shirt. She laid in the seat after he'd gotten it off, prone, as he pulled off his shirt and struggled with his belt buckle behind her.

"Come here," she pounced, jumping off the seat and tackling him to the ground.

He laughed as she attacked his mouth with hers, her tiny hands worming down his front. She broke apart from him, looking down to undo his belt and jeans, and growling when they got stuck around his thighs. He arched his back, trying to help her, and with a few harsh tugs, she managed to slip his jeans off, his boxers still stuck stubbornly across his thighs. She fell back, reached to snap off her bra, and he took in her coy smile, bruised lips, and ruffled hair before she threw the lacy cotton directly at his face.

"You little devil," his voice rumbled dangerously, and he grabbed her arm pinning her beneath him. He definitely needed to come home early more often.

She squirmed underneath him, smiling evilly and grinding deliciously against his painful erection. He held both her wrists in one hand, and started peeling off her shorts and panties with the other. She bucked against him, teasing, and he had to let go of her wrists to pull off the rest of her clothes. When he threw her shorts and underwear aside, she scrambled away from him, giggling wildly, and jumped up on their bed, fully nude. He was mesmerized by her bouncing tits, still sprawled on the floor where she'd left him.

"So you are gonna get up and fuck me?" she laughed, swaying her hips sexily.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" he breathed, amazed. He stood up slowly, running his fingers up her legs until he was at full height.

"You've still got your boxers on," Clare pouted, putting her hands on his shoulders and her breasts in his face.

"Could I get some help?" he asked roughly, moving his hands over her ass.

"I think I want to see you take it off yourself," she purred, blushing. He looked up at her under his eyelashes, and grabbed the elastic waistband, pulling down slowly.

Clare watched him rapturously, her cheeks pink. He licked his lips, wrenching the fabric over his swollen cock, and stepped out of it after it fell past his knees. He kicked off his socks as well, before placing his hands on her waist again. After a moment's hesitation, he pressed his lips to her belly button, licking the skin there.

"Eli," she hissed, and something male in him reared up. "Just...just go with me okay?" she breathed over him.

He looked up at her, his tongue still swiping teasingly, when she grabbed the hair on the back of his neck. He stopped, utterly at her mercy as she continued to grip his hair. Seconds later, she moved to lace her fingers around his neck and he slid his hands under her ass instinctually.

Suddenly, she jumped against his chest, wrapping her legs around his torso, and he was glad he'd been holding her as he struggled to regain his balance.

"What are you-" he struggled to say, but she started sucking just below his ear and he lost all coherent thought. She clamped herself tighter around him, pushing herself up off his shoulders, before slowly sinking down over his length, forcing deep breaths. His eyes rolled back involuntarily and he let out a husky moan.

"_Fuck_," he rasped, rocking himself against her. Their pelvises met angrily, and he felt her nails digging into his shoulders.

Her legs starting falling behind his thighs with each thrust, and he was about to take her down on the bed with him when she dropped her legs so that her feet were on the bed, spread past his knees.

"Do you want to-?" his breath hitched when he pushed into her again, the frontal friction feeling incredible.

"Oh my God," she moaned, falling apart, "..._God_..."

Her stable stance allowed her to move to his rhythm, and she reveled in the vulnerability of having her legs spread so wide in front of him. He looked down between them, watched himself plunge in and out of her.

She started stroking the back of his neck with one hand, the other reaching down to hold him. He drove himself harder, and kissed her aggressively, wantonly, taking her breath away.

She guided his lips to her breasts a moment later, encouraging him, thanking him, drowning in complete bliss as he let out a fierce cry.

His thrusts slowed, became steadier, his hand snaking in between them to stroke her clit again. He repeated the motions that made her shake, building her higher until she let out a howl, all her limbs releasing. He kissed her fiercely, letting her collapse onto him, before lifting her up, and falling back onto the bed, her lying spent on top of him.

"That was called the Sofa Spread-Eagle by the way," Clare murmured after their breathing slowed.

"I'll have to write a thank you letter to Cosmo," Eli laughed, his voice hoarse. Her hands slithered over his abdomen, making his skin burn.

He tipped his head forward to kiss her, his tongue invading her mouth, his lips soft and warm and wet. She met his lips just as eagerly, her heart fluttering as his kisses intensified. She bit his lower lip gently, smiling coquettishly as she felt his moan rumble through his chest.

He quickly turned them over, pressing himself against her desperately. She could feel the heat building between them again, his mouth moving furiously, his teeth clacking with hers.

"Here," Eli growled, grabbing a pillow from the foot of the bed and throwing it under her head. She couldn't help moaning when he captured her lips again, his body hovering over hers.

He leaned back suddenly, so he was kneeling in between her thighs, and she hissed at the loss of contact. She was about to protest when he gripped her thighs roughly, skimming his hands up her legs until her knees were hiked against her breasts.

"Keep them like that," he ordered gruffly, his chest pushing on the underside of her thighs to kiss her again. His fingers moved down over her ankles before he crossed her legs in an iron grip so that her feet made and X against his chest.

"Keep your thighs together," he uttered, pulling her hips onto his angled lap. She locked eyes with him, filled with anticipation.

He pressed his chest gently against her crossed feet, before slowly entering her. Clare gasped, realizing how compact this pose was. His cock pushed deep inside her, hot friction created by her crossing and clamping her legs together. She tightened her muscles around him, loving the moan that escaped him knowing she'd heightened his pleasure. She stroked his thighs tenderly, loving the way his chest tensed and his biceps twitched as he thrusted.

"You're so sexy," he said, his voice throaty. The tension between their bodies was unbelievable, the finish in sight.

"I love you," she sighed as she came, gripping him tighter. "I love you."

"I love you," he answered lowly, finally stilling inside her, his breathing ragged.

She unclasped her legs, letting them fall as she shifted onto her right side, him still inside her. He rolled over reluctantly, accidentally pulling out, so that he could spoon behind her. They lay like that for a while, him whispering sweet nothings into her ear, her giggling and blushing and smacking him away every time his fingers slid over her ass.

She turned to face him, burying her face in his neck before kissing along his jaw. His eyelids fluttered closed, but he continued to stroke his hand over her lower back.

Clare watched him curiously, always in awe of how innocent he looked while he slept. He wasn't sleeping now, but she took the time to count the freckles on his nose, envy the dark eyelashes that swept across his cheeks, kiss the corner of his curved lips.

His blinked slowly, and she admired the flecks of gold in his green eyes. A smirk twisted his mouth, _inevitable_, before he smiled at her, the smile she always waited for.

He crawled back on top of her, ready to bring her down with him from their high, a soft, steady, supple round. She lay on her back, raising her arms overhead so her palms rested flat against the headboard. He entered her gently, and she clenched her thighs tightly together. Holding herself against the headboard, she was able to resist moving with him, creating even more friction between them. Her position allowed him to penetrate deeper inside her, and with her closed thighs there was an illusion of resistance, which only heightened his arousal.

His cock rubbed against her inner thighs and labia each time he thrust, and she squeezed her thighs tighter, crying out as he brushed against her clit.

They came together, her with a throaty moan, him with a desperate curse, and admissions of _mine, mine, mine_ and _yours, yours, yours_.

And as she curled up beside him taking his hand in hers to glance over his fingers and tell him everything and nothing, he thought Clare Diana Goldsworthy had a very nice ring to it.

* * *

**Oh, I'm nervous about this, I hope it's okay :) Review? **


End file.
